memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Imperial Intelligence
.]] Klingon Imperial Intelligence (or I.I.) is the espionage and information-gathering arm of the Klingon Empire. Overview It was known to be a feared governmental branch which was responsible for the well being of the Empire. It was common for them to operate above the law when necessary in order to ensure the future of the Klingon Empire. I.I. operatives were exempted from many of the usual rules of Klingon society (for instance, non-undercover operatives were immune to challenges), and with sufficient authority I.I. agents could assume control of KDF assets, up to and including seizing command of starships. This lead to a great deal of institutional friction between I.I. and the Klingon Defense Force. The warriors often viewed I.I. as honorless schemers who lurked in shadows, while intelligence operatives tended to view the KDF as swaggering, ham-handed dolts. ( , , the Star Trek: Klingon Empire series, the TOS video game: Starfleet Command II) The mission of Imperial Intelligence was the collection and analysis of information concerning the enemies of the Klingon Empire; be they external or internal. History The body was first created under the direction of Klingon Emperor Karagg many years ago. At the time, Karagg was a relatively new Emperor and his power base was unstable. Thus, he formed his own intelligence service which was to function officially as a central bureau for the coordination of both civilian and military agencies. This led to it becoming a watchdog agency that reported on the activities of the other house lines as it maintained its allegiance to Emperor Karagg. Through the support of the Emperor, Imperial Intelligence quickly became the power behind the throne itself. Some years later after Karagg was deposed, the agency was nearly removed of its imperial mandate by the successive Emperor. However, agents of Imperial Intelligence threatened the new Emperor with information they were going to provide to his rivals which would have sparked a long as well as bloody civil war. This started a relationship between the two with Imperial Intelligence supporting the Emperor that supported the intelligence agency. In the years that followed, the organization had solidified its position and had strengthened the position of Emperors and even members of the Imperial Council. As such, a symbiotic relationship developed between high ranking officials within the Klingon Empire and Imperial Intelligence. ( ) In the 23rd century, the title of the head of I.I. was Operations Master. I.I., under the direct leadership of Chancellor , then sent a agent named Gralmek to take the place of Nilz Baris's assistant, Arne Darvin at Deep Space K-7 in 2267. Gralmek orders were to derail Federation colonization on Sherman's Planet. The details of Gralmek's mission were mentioned in a report.( ) In 2389, I.I. had been investigating the Hobus supernova. During the course of the investigation, reports were made about unknown advanced starships in Romulan space. ( }}) Imperial Intelligence Operatives (includes covert and open agents) * B'Etloj * Galera * Goloth * Gralmek * * Indizar * K'men * Kaj * Kamuk * * * * Kveld * Lorgh * Lurqal * Meth * Narrk * Torv * Trant * Yovang category:agencies category:klingon Empire Category:Intelligence agencies